Dokaa Southwobes
1= Dokaa Southwobes is one of four Tritagonist of a fanfiction series name "Miraculous: Pets vs. Wilds", created by XZ Dokaa Southwobes is the kwami of lead and protection that is connected to the Dog Miraculous, and with his power, his wearer can use the bracelet to transform into a dog-themed superhero, the current wearer being Soleil. Depending on what country and time he places, the themed superhero of the wearer are also got the different style that's suitable for the certain moment. Background Dokaa is one of the first two kwamis that created by Xenda and Zipona, along with Womee over 2000 years ago. He and his other kwami teammates have a mission is help the owner repairing the broken miraculous and giving the owner the power to protect people. After separating for 1000 years because of the illegal pet event, Dokaa finally met his Wild friends when their present owner-Uky is a friend of his present owner Soleil. Appearance Normal Dokaa has a yellow body, yellow lens eyes. In the middle of his eyes, there are a letter "X" on the right eye and a letter "Z" on the left eye in white, those are acronym of Xenda and Zipona, the creators of Pet and Wild kwamis. His ears are big as half as his face and they are folded. There are white parts of his both hand. He has a tail that accidentally cut by his former owner but it's not completely cut off from his body, there still a short part remain on his body, he doesn't want to scare his new owner, so that he uses his power to invisible the tail and tells the owner that he originally did not have tail. His height is about 12cm and his head is bigger 3 times than his body. He wears a couple of brown socks presented by his previous owner. He also wears a white dog collar has a twisted orange line that's presented by Soleil. Hyper When using super power, Dokaa will turn into a "little devil" that makes himself feel a little bit angry. His ears straights up. His white line middle eyes will be disappeared, instead, they'll be replaced by white lines diamond-shape, there is red dot in his left eye and some of red line on the white-eyes parts. On his forehead will appear a white symbol of the sun. Personality Dokaa is optimistic, delightful and friendly. He loves making friend and helping people. For a long time, Dokaa is very used to leading the pet kwamis team, he knows what is good for his friend and he never depresses whenever something bad happen. Although he suffered a lot of painful from the death of his former owners, withal the betrayal from some people who wanted to rule the world, he still lives in a normal emotion and the experience he got is only give the miraculous to a teen 'cause they are unselfish like a child and responsible like an adult. Abilities Invisible (temporarily) Jumping Highly Using various languages Miraculous transformation Light Trivia - Dokaa originally doesn't have the last name, he got the last name from his current owner Category:Kwami Category:Male